Who Are the Real Traitors and Who Are the Fake?
by PeRcYrOcKs07
Summary: Some Traitors are coming back to the good side, and some allies are going over to the bad side. PERCABETH. Read on to find out more. BOTL spoilers. Please review and no flames. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Stop and Stare

Who are the Real Traitors, and Who are the Fake

_**Who are the Real Traitors, and Who are the Fake?**_

**Chapter 1: Stop and Stare**

**I was sitting in a dark empty hallway. I could hear people yelling for help, but I couldn't even move a muscle. There in front of me was the one and only Kronos. I know most people think that heroes should always be heroic and not afraid of anything, but I wasn't always like that. I've battled many monsters before and even gods, but never a titan. I don't know which way Kronos is more frightening, in his own body, or in Luke's.**

"**You shouldn't have chosen to help the gods young hero. You should have chosen to help me, you would be rewarded much better." Kronos said in my dream.**

"**Never, I'll never turn against my dad and my family, I will NEVER help you!" I mumbled in my sleep.**

"**Percy sweetheart, you're going to miss your first day of school. Wake up sleepy head." said a voice I soon came to recognize as my moms.**

**Today was my first day of school. I was hoping that this year would be better then all the rest. Every year I would always destroy the school or get kicked out, this time I would have a perfect year, no distractions, no interruptions, no nothing.**

"**Mom, I know all these years I've always upset you, but this time, it'll be different." I told my mom.**

"**You've never upset me Percy, I know your trying your hardest and that's all that matters." My mom responded.**

"**Yeah, I guess." I muttered quietly.**

**I was on my way to school riding my bike when I heard a very strange, but yet familiar noise. I turned around and what I saw was something I thought I never would see again. What i saw was a reflection of Bianca DiAngelo, Nico's sister. Well what I thought was the weirdest, was that there was nothing that made that reflection, it was almost like she was a ghost, like how I saw her last year. All I could do was stop and stare. **


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Out

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review

_**Hope you guys like this chapter, please review. By the way, this is my first fan fiction story and I'm only 11.**_

**Chapter 2: I'm Out**

**Well, I only had 2 hours left, and I would have made it through a whole year of school without any battles or monsters! I was so happy I was dancing in my pants.**

**I was in Science class taking my last exam when all of a sudden the window shattered and 5 telekhines ran in to the room. Everything in the room shattered or burned up from the presence of these fiery monsters. They were walking around the room looking for something apparently when they started to shake like they were having a seizure. I've seen plenty of monsters do weird things and then they disappear, but I've never seen any do that. And, they didn't disappear either, they just stood there and shook. **

**I looked up from my hiding spot to see what my other classmates were doing. And they were all crouched down and hiding except for one, his name was Perry. I always thought he was a little bit different from the others, but now I was sure. He was doing something weird with his hands and I saw a long spark that was connected from his hand to the telekhines. At first I just thought it was a trick of the light or something, but then I looked more closely and I saw the concentration in his face, and new it was real, Perry was a son of Zeus, God of the Sky.**

**I knew I was crazy the minute I thought that. Perry couldn't be a son of ****Zeus****! That would mean that Zeus had broken the promise twice! Once for Thalia, and once for Perry. But then again, He did have a spark coming from his hand, and that was a skill that only children of Zeus could perform. I guess it was true, Perry was a hero.**

**As soon as the telekhines were destroyed and done with, I walked over to Perry and started to talk to him.**

"**Hey Perry, did you realize what you did back there?" I asked him.**

"**What do you mean?" He asked back.**

"**Well you destroyed 5 telekhines all at once with a spark, that's pretty incredible!" I told him.**

"**Yeah, I guess, but I don't know how I did it though." He told me.**

"**Yeah I Know, it's pretty hard to understand this Perry, but you're a hero, a son of a God. And you're going to have to fight a lot more then just those telkhines now that you know who you are." I said.**

"**Well if that's what that means, then I'm out!" he said and then walked away.**


	3. Chapter 3: I Miss You

_**I've done all 3 of these chapters at once because I haven't been able to put them on so I don't know if you've reviewed, but if you haven't, please do!! **_

**Chapter 3: I Miss You**

**After the little talk with Perry, I couldn't figure out where to go. I thought about going to my mom's apartment, but that was to close. I didn't want to go to Camp Half blood because Grover wasn't there, Tyson wasn't there, and Annabeth wasn't there. Annabeth…I haven't seen her in over a year, I missed her so much. She was almost always in my dreams and I thought about her everyday.**

**The one person I missed even more then Annabeth was my dad, Poseidon. **

"**Ding Ding Ding Ding Ding!!" That's what I heard in my head that second.**

**I knew where I could go! My dad's kingdom, that way I could see my dad and Tyson!**

**I whistled 5 times and I saw a blur of black fly over all the cars and land right in front of me. It was my horse buddy, Blackjack.**

"**Hey boss, do you need me to take you somewhere?" he said in my head.**

"**Yeah, can you take me to the end of the ocean." I said.**

"**Yeah, no problem. Just hop on." He told me.**

**We rode to the end of the ocean and I told him thanks for the ride. **

**I dove in and went down about 10,000 miles before I saw the kingdom. It was sea green and it was beautiful. I saw about a hundred guards that were guarding the main mansion. I walked up to them, but I didn't have to say a word to them, they just made a path for me and let me go in. **

**I saw my dad the minute I walked in. He was in his regular size sitting on his throne.**

"**Hello Percy, what brings you here?" He asked me.**

"**Well I didn't know where to go, and I thought here would be the best place. I also wanted to see you and Tyson." I told him. **

"**Well son, right now isn't the best time for visitors, were having a lot of problems down here. Old sea gods are stirring, were losing helpers and guards, and there is about to be a big war down here." He said.**

"**Oh, well I just wanted to see you and Tyson. I really missed you Dad." I said **


	4. Chapter 4: I Won't Go Home Without You

I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review

_**I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review!!**_

**Chapter 4: I Won't Go Home Without You**

"**So Dad, where is Tyson?" I asked him.**

"**Well, we can't seem to find him. He said he didn't want to do this anymore, and he was missing the next day. I'm sorry Percy." He said.**

"**What!? He can't be gone! Just a couple weeks ago, he told me he loved his job, he said he wanted to do it for the rest of his life." I told my dad.**

"**Well he must have changed his mind, because he left last week." My dad said.**

**The only thing that I could think about for the next couple days was Tyson. I didn't understand why He would run away, he told me he loved his job. Something just wasn't right. I knew Tyson enough to know that he wouldn't run away from something like this. **

**The one thing that kept coming back to my mind was the only thing that actually made sense, Tyson was kidnapped. It must have been someone from Kronos Army. I had to find Tyson, I couldn't rest without knowing he was safe. **

**I knew there was plenty of water here, but I don't know if I have a Drachma. I looked in my backpack, and lucky for me I saw a whole bag filled with them. I don't know how they got there, but it didn't matter right now. I just thanked the gods and went over to an empty space I threw up the Drachma and without saying anything Tyson appeared. I thought it was weird that I didn't have to say anything, but I knew Iris messages weren't that long and I had a limited amount of time.**

"**Tyson! Over here!" I yelled at him.**

"**Huh, what?" He questioned.**

"**It's me, Percy, your half brother." I said to him.**

"**Percy!!" He yelled and then came running to me as if he was afraid of something behind him.**

"**What's wrong Tyson?" I asked him.**

"**There are all kinds of monsters, in all shapes and forms, its like I'm in a nightmare!" He said.**

"**Where are you?" I asked**

"**Im not sure, I was kidnapped and then fell asleep and woke up in here." He said.**

"**Ok, I'll try and find you, but no matter what Tyson, I won't go home without you." I told him. **


	5. Chapter 5: Burnin' Up

Like I've said before, I have done these past 5 chapters in a row so I can't tell if you have reviewed, but if you haven't, Pl

_**Like I've said before, I have done these past 5 chapters in a row so I can't tell if you have reviewed, but if you haven't, Please review!! And please don't totally say mean things about the quest, especially if you've never wrote one because they are REALLY hard to write. Enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 5: Burnin' Up**

**All I could think about now, was where Tyson was. I knew it must've been somewhere around Kronos, and from my dream last night, I had a clue of where he was. He was on Mount St. Helen where the telekhines were last year.**

**I knew I had to find Annabeth and Grover and go to Mount St. Helens to save Tyson. I whistled 5 times and Blackjack appeared so fast I couldn't have even spelled cat. I told him in my mind to take me to Annabeth's school and then Grover's house. **

**After we were all together, and I told them all what had happened, we set forth for Mount St. Helens. After about 30 miles Blackjack started to go slower and i could hear him panting.**

"**You alright buddy?" I asked him.**

"**I don't know if I can go any farther, I'm sorry boss." He said in my mind.**

"**It's alright, we can figure something out." "Thanks for getting us this far." I told him.**

**Blackjack dropped us off about ten miles away from Mount St. Helen. We walked for four miles when we saw a moving object ahead of us. When we got closer we noticed it was the Oracle. Wait did I just say the Oracle? That's impossible, it couldn't be THE Oracle, but it was, how weird.**

**Then the oracle spoke, these were its exact words:**

_Three shall follow a monster to its home_

_While the enemy is planning in its dome_

_A traitor shall fight_

_And make all right_

_A fake will try and persuade you_

_While the dead gets a life that is brand new_

_Many things will come unprepared for_

_But in the end, you get much more_

"**Well I'm just taking a wild guess here, but I think what were trying to do first is LOOK for a monster." I said to them.**

**They both agreed and we started on the search for a monster. It didn't take long and six grown up telekhines appeared and they didn't even seem to notice us. We decided to take our so called great luck and we followed them for about six miles and then we were looking at a total mess in the center of Mount St. Helens. There were pieces of metal all over the place and paper flying every which way and way more things that I couldn't even name. Then we heard a noise that I knew a little to well, Kronos laughter. We turned around to see the one and only Kronos, but instead of being in Luke's body, he was in his own, and could barely walk. I thought in my head now was the perfect time to fight him and defeat him once and for all, but there was one thing that stopped me. I could feel it in my gut, I shouldn't kill him, he's my family, but then again he's pure evil. **

**I decided to go with the second choice. I pulled riptide out and the second he came out of my pocket. I heard a voice say, "Don't hit him he's a robot, and the second you touch him with your sword, you'll die." It was Luke, but in his own voice.**

"**I'll never trust you, you traitor!" I told him.**

"**Okay, fine die, it won't be my fault, I warned you." He said**

**I thought about it and decided not to. I mean I'll get plenty other chances to defeat Kronos anyway.**

**Then I smelled something, it almost smelled like burning paper. Then that's when I realized that something was burning and we needed to get out here before we got trapped in.**

"**Guys, we need to get out of here, something's burnin' up!" I said quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6: Damaged

Hope you guys like this chapter don't forget to review

_**Thank you SO much for all the good reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter don't forget to review!!**_

**Chapter 6: Damaged**

**After we made it out of the burnin' mountain, we knew that next on the quest was to find out what the enemy was planning. I don't know how we were supposed to know what the ****enemy**** was doing. I mean we had a couple of spies that were sacrificing to go to the Kronos Army. They were, Clarisse, Beckondorf, Selena, and Nico.**

**I know how I can communicate with them! I have an empathy link with Nico! When I went to sleep that night, all I thought about was Nico Di angelo. Finally, after 30 min. of just Nico, I finally communicated with him and I saw that he was being chased by someone. I couldn't tell who, but I could tell they wanted something that he had. Nico finally found an alley and ducked in there, the person that was chasing him obviously didn't see him and kept going.**

"**Hey, Nico. It's me, Percy." I said.**

"**I know, I forgot that we had an empathy link." He said.**

"**Well, Me, Annabeth, and Grover are on a quest and it says that we need to find out what the enemy is planning. I thought that the best way to find out is from you, since your Kronos favorite little helper." I said.**

"**Well, I'm not sure exactly where we are, but I know its somewhere in New York, New York. I don't know why Kronos picked here to go, since there are so many people here, but that's where he wanted us to stay." Nico told me.**

"**Do you know what he's planning?" I asked him.**

"**Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to tell you. Kronos is planning to take over Camp Half-blood, and all the other heroes, and then he will take over you." He said.**

"**Ok, thanks. That's great to know. I am putting all the other heroes in danger just because I will decide the fate of the world in 6 months." I said calmly. **

"**Listen dude, you wanted me to tell you." He said.**

"**I know, I know. I just am a little fed up about my life." I said. "Thanks for giving me the head up though, you're the man! I said with enthusiasm.**

**As soon as I was done with my conversation with Nico, I told Annabeth and Grover about it. I told them that we would have to go to Camp Half blood to save all the half bloods first, and then we would go get Tyson. I personally wanted to save Tyson more, but that's just one life to save, with Camp Half blood, I would be saving at least 100 lives. And, Grover and Annabeth overruled me.**

**We started our trip to Camp Half blood with a 30 mile trip from Blackjack and his friends. After that we were 10 miles away from the Camp again and this time we saw Luke, but you could tell even from 9 yards away that this wasn't Luke/Kronos, this was just Luke by the way he walked and the look in his eyes.**

**We walked closer until we were standing right next to each other.**

"**So Percy, we meet again, I don't know how other to persuade you that I'm not evil any more than this…." He said and then he showed me something that at first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized what it was. It was Kronos pinky finger.**

_**What does this mean? This means that Kronos is not as strong as he could be and now is a good time to attack him. Kronos is now damaged. (Thanks to Percyrocksmysoxs for the title, Damaged!)**_


	7. Chapter 7: 7 Things

Thank you for all the reviews, especially Percyrocksmysoxs, for giving me 5 out of the 9 reviews

_Thank you for all the reviews, especially Percyrocksmysoxs, for giving me 5 out of the 9 reviews. I hope you continue to like my story, and don't forget to review!_

Chapter 7: 7 Things

Now, your probably thinking, "Whatever happened to Perry?" Well, as soon as Perry found out that his father was Zeus, he ran away from his mom. He figured out that Percy had to have been right, he had never seen or talked to his dad before. He always thought it was weird, but he never mentioned it. After he found out that his father was Zeus, every other day, something like the telekhines would try and attack him.

One day he got sick of all that. He went searching for Percy. He remembered during the school year sometime, Percy was telling him about this awesome summer camp called something like, Camp Half mud, or Camp Half blood. That's it! Camp Half blood. He never did get the name though, half blood and half what? Oh well, that didn't matter. All that mattered was he remembered what the name was and from that he could find it, right?

Wrong! He searched for that camp for two weeks and he still couldn't find it.

The next day, he remembered his class roster. He could look at that and see where he lived. The only problem with that, was it was with his mom. That meant he had to go back to his house and talk to his mom.

He went to his house the next day and here is how the conversation went:

Knock Knock

"Uh…mom, it's me, Perry. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I ran away. It's just that I found out that I was Zeus's son and I didn't want you to get hurt from all the monsters." I told her.

"Oh, sweetheart, its ok. The truth is, I knew you would find out sooner or later, and I didn't know what I would do. I was hoping you would find Camp Half blood." She said.

"I looked for it all over the place, but I couldn't find it!" I said

"Oh, well that's really weird. I'll take you there in a couple minutes. I can't go in though, you will have to enter by yourself." She said.

"Oh that's ok, ill be fine." I told her.

5 min. later, Perry and his mom drove to Camp Half blood. After a 10 min. drive, Perry's mom said,

"Oh, that's where it is I think. Perry do you see a pine tree?" She asked.

"Yea I see a big pine tree, that's the camp? I asked.

"Yeah, go walk up to it, and when you pass it, go to the really big house." she told me.

"Ok." I said to her.

I walked up to the tree and walked until I saw the big house. I knocked up to it and knocked. Nobody answered so I just went in. I saw 2 boys that looked about my age and walked up to them.

"Hi, my name is Perry. I'm looking for Percy Jackson." I told them.

"Hi, I'm Connor. How do you know Percy?" He asked.

"Well, He was in my class last year for school and he told me I was the son of Zeus. I have been looking for him for the past 2 weeks." I said.

They both had a very surprised look on their face.

"Ok, I'm Travis, stay here with Connor, I'll be right back with Chiron." He said.

A few minutes later Travis came running in with a centaur, Chiron.

"Hello, I'm Chiron. I heard that you are a son of Zeus." He said.

"Yeah, well at least that's what Percy said. By the way, where is Percy?" I asked

"Well right now he's on a quest with Annabeth and Grover. He should be back in a week or so though." He said.

"Oh, ok. Is there anyway I can stay here, I have no where else to go?" I asked.

"Yea, that's no problem at all. You can stay in Zeus's cabin I guess. Connor will take you there." He told me.

Connor took me to the cabin and said good luck. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I didn't bother to ask or figure it out. I just went over to my bed and slept. While I was trying to go to sleep, I thought about 7 things that I had learned in the past couple days.

**1**. Percy was on a quest

**2**. My mom knew about Camp Half blood

**3**. There is such thing as Camp Half blood

4. I met a boy named Connor

**5**. I met a boy named Travis.

**6**. I met a centaur named Chiron.

**7**. Percy would be back in about a week.

_Sorry that the 7 things weren't very good. I couldn't think of anything else. Please review!_


End file.
